callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
:For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Loyalist helicopter pilot, see Nikolai. : Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Russian soldier who fought in World War II. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in World at War, but in Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps, as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. Nikolai is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography :"Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. For in his eyes you see the soul of a man burning with a hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Before the war, Nikolai quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. His aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning Nikolai’s axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. After her tragic demise, Nikolai’s reputation spread quickly through the party, and it wasn’t long before Stalin himself had heard about the psychopathic politician who killed anything that came within 5 feet of him. As soon as the war started, Nikolai was dropped at the front line and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. With many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath, Nikolai Belinski can look death in the eye and say 'I know you'." :— Nikolai's Bio added in with Map Pack 3Shi No Numa Character Bios Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Trivia *He and Chernov share the same character model. *Looking from his quotes, Nikolai is an alcoholic and likes vodka. *In Blood and Iron, when Dimitri Petrenko enters the train, the player will see two figures similar to Nikolai. One of them is probably Chernov, while the other one could be Nikolai. However, when he exits the train in Ring of Steel, there is only Chernov on the right. The other figure is nowhere to be found. He might have exited the train before reaching Panklow. *The PPSh-41 seemed to be his weapon of choice. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki. He even says in Kino der Toten the simple line of, "I hate you, Takeo." *When buying the an Assault Rifle off wall or from Mystery Box, he can say, "I got 99 problems, but the gun ain't one." refering to Jay-Z's song, "99 Problems." *Before the war, he fuck mousabs mum, "In Russia, I was a carpenter, you know." *Like Dempsey and Takeo, his memory has been wiped. He may be recovering, as he remembers having killed his wives and other things of his Russian life. *If this is the case, it could explain why Dempsey doesn't compliment Nikolai, as (in an Ascension quote during Pack-a-Punch) he may say:: "Y''eah, Nikolai is alright, I just think he is hiding something under all that booze." *His hobby was apparently hunting, or he just carried two jobs before the war, as one of his quotes when he gets the Teddy bear is "In Russia, I kill bears TEN TIMES your size!". *Nikolai seems to be the only one of the playable characters who does not directly disrespect Dempsey. *There appears to be writing on Nikolai's bag, and upon closer inspection, it says '''Nikolai's Vodka'. *Rarely, Nikolai will sing the jingle for Quick Revive when using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *Nikolai is apparently a Cossack, as one of his quotes are "This is not a good weapon for a Cossack!" Also, Richtofen refers to him as his "Cossack friend." *It seems that Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen all hate each other, but one of the bigger friendships lies between Richtofen and Nikolai. This was the case up until Ascension. *Whenever Nikolai kills a zombie by knifing, he says a line. Knifing many zombies during insta kill can result in him saying over four lines simultaneously. *He is a father, as he says: "My daughter loved that fucking bear." *In Kino der Toten, he has fingerless gloves in first person view, but in 3rd person he has no gloves at all. *In Black Ops, his first-person character model is the same as Alex Mason's first person model in the level Vorkuta. *One of Nikolai's quotes in Ascension is said without a Russian accent, and it does not even sound like him. This could be a dubbing problem. The quote is 'His head's at crotch level, do not get excited Dempsey." *During 115 in Kino der Toten, Nikolai will sometimes sing along to one of the verses in his own version of that part. *In Kino der Toten Nikolai has a bandage on his arm, indicating he is wounded. *Nikolai at one time in his life either lived or worked on a pig farm, as when he receives or buys a poor weapon, he will sometimes say "There were better weapons on my pig farm." after getting a Molotov Cocktail. *Nikolai has a sister, as sometimes in Kino der Toten, he will say "Even my little sister shoots better than you, Takeo!". It is also mentioned in Ascension that his sister made Matryoshka dolls and he hated her. * He was married at least five times, and murdered at least three of them. The first wife was killed with a double-barrel shotgun and/or a M1897, as when he pick one up out of the weapon box, he will say, "Ah, the same weapon I used to kill my first wife! She was bitch." The second is by either a receival of a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41, Nikolai says, "Same weapon I used to kill my second wife. It was accident!...She talked to much." The fifth wife, as previously mentioned, was killed by an axe. Only his fourth wife was confirmed to have escaped alive. Even then, another Ascension quote may implied he chased this wife down, and promptly beat her to death with his own hands. * He seems to use the FN FAL also. * In Ascension, he comments about the H115 Oscillator after pack-a-punching HK21. * He seemed to respect Dempsey up to the point of Kino der Toten. References Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers